


Beach Proposal

by OceanSong



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSong/pseuds/OceanSong
Summary: Will Matt face his fear and propose to Alex?





	

It’s the perfect day to go to the beach. It’s sunny yet windy. Sal is excited to be out on an adventure with her mom and her mom’s boyfriend she can hardly sit still for the car ride. Alex is also happy to be spending quality time with her two favorite people. She feels relaxed and joyful. Matt on the other hand is not relaxed, and not just because Alex made him drive. He had been putting off proposing to his girlfriend for months now in fear of getting rejected, but today he was determined to get the job done.   
They finally arrive at the beach. Matt started to relax because of the calming sound of the ocean’s waves and seeing the smile on Alex’s face. The three “children” had a race to the edge of the waves with Sal winning of course. They then preceded to have a game of tag, and Matt scooped up Sal and threw her in the water as her mother laughed. Both parties felt the stress of their busy lives, their jobs, and their relationships fade away as they surrendered to the joy of laughter, the ocean air, and each other. After they started to get tired, Alex said, “Thank you for suggesting this trip, it reminded me that the most important things in life are the simple things like family.”  
A little while later, Alex had gone back to the car to fetch a jacket. Matt then had the perfect idea. He carved a message out in the sand. It read “Alex, you are beautiful and amazing and I love you. Will you marry me?” It was perfect, but Matt was suddenly terrified. What if Alex laughed at him? What if she wasn't ready for such a big step? What if she didn’t love him after all? Matt ran away, feeling tears running down his cheeks. He was so scared that he didn’t look where he was going, and he ran right into Alex.   
“What’s wrong, love?” Alex asked, surprised to see the man she loved suddenly crying.   
“Hey, mom! Come look at this!”   
Sal dragged Alex to see Matt’s words in the sand. “You’re getting married!”   
Alex was so overjoyed she was crying and laughing at the same time. Matt looked at her carefully not getting his hopes up quite yet. But then Alex jumped in his arms and he picked her up and spun her around. “Of course I’ll be your wife, Sweetie,” he heard the woman of his dreams say as his new step daughter laughed behind them. This was the best day of Matt’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% fiction :)


End file.
